The present disclosure relates to ostomy appliances, and more particularly to an ostomy pouch made using a sound absorbing laminate including a sound absorbing adhesive.
Ostomy appliances for collecting body waste, such as ostomy pouches, are used by patients who have had surgery such as a colostomy, ileostomy, or urostomy. When body waste is released from a stoma, flatus gas is often released together with the waste. The flatus gas passing through the stoma can cause a vibratory transient in body tissue, which is uncontrollable by the patient. Such release of the flatus gas from the stoma can accompany indiscreet noise, which can cause embarrassment to the patient.
Ostomy pouches comprising a quiet film to reduce noise produced by ostomy pouches, for example, plastic crackling sound made by the ostomy pouch when a user moves around, have been developed. Examples of such a quiet film include multilayer films disclosed in Giori, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,860, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. However, these quiet films could be improved upon, to better insulate the flatus noise to prevent embarrassment.
Chang et al, PCT Application No. PCT/US12/71953, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses sound absorbing films, sound absorbing nonwovens, laminates thereof, and ostomy pouches made using such sound absorbing materials.
Because of the inherent severe medical, social, and personal concerns related to the need for use of an ostomy appliance, improvements in ostomy appliances are desired. Any appreciable improvement in such ostomy appliances to provide greater discretion and privacy is of great importance in the quality of life of the increasing number of ostomy patients. The present disclosure provides improved ostomy appliances according to various embodiments to enhance sound insulating properties of such ostomy appliances.